<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We grow up by alwaysspittingstraightfacts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012793">We grow up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysspittingstraightfacts/pseuds/alwaysspittingstraightfacts'>alwaysspittingstraightfacts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysspittingstraightfacts/pseuds/alwaysspittingstraightfacts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun's promiscuous night out causes Donghyuck to have to rescue him. Little did he know he'd be saved by Mark Lee.<br/>*Markhyuck fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We grow up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmell/gifts">StrawberrySmell</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bzzzzz Bzzzzzzz.<br/>
‘Ughh for fuck sake’ groaned Donghyuck as he rolled around in bed. He gripped onto his duvet tighter and flailed his legs hoping for them to make it back under the sheets.<br/>
Yet, the irritating buzzing didn’t stop and by default it completely interrupted Donghyuck’s beauty sleep. Eventually, Donghyuck winced his eyes open and glared at his iphone vibrating. The culprit, Renjun, had called Donghyuck 12 times and had left a stream of texts :<br/>
‘CALL ME’<br/>
‘THIS IS URGENT’<br/>
‘IF YOU DON’T PICK UP I’M POSTING THAT PHOTO OF YOU DROOLING IN THE LIBRARY ON THE SCHOOL BLOG’<br/>
‘OI, WAKE UP’<br/>
At the display of Renjun’s desperation to catch Donghyuck’s attention he snapped himself awake and called his roommate. It was week 3 into Donghyuck and Renjun’s first year of college. Renjun had gone out to some frat party, courtesy of a friend he met at his lecture called YangYang. Donghyuck of course had been invited but had taken a rain check, much to Renjun’s disappointment, merely because he was exhausted and thought bingeing love island was a better use of his time. However, for Renjun to be calling Donghyuck at 3:27 caused panic for his friend to flood through Donghyuck as he watched his phone ring.<br/>
‘Donghyuck what took you so long’ hissed Renjun.<br/>
‘I was asleep, are you okay? What do you need?’ sighed Donhyuck mentally relaxing at his friends snarky attitude meaning nothing had gone too wrong.<br/>
‘I need your help’ whispered Renjun. ‘I need you to come collect me and bring me a shirt or something’.<br/>
At this Donghyuck snorted and began cackling at the pickle his friend had gotten himself into.<br/>
‘QUIET DOWN DONGHYUCK, I’m serious’ Renjun hissed once again. ‘Look, I slept with this guy and he’s very cute, but I’m not ready to deal with the awkward morning meeting… and I can’t find my shirt’.<br/>
‘Renjun, my friend, you reap what you sow’ giggled Donghyuck.<br/>
‘Pleaseeee, I’ve never had to escape someones room before.. the guy has always come back to our place’ whimpered Renjun.<br/>
‘HE’S WHAT, WHERE WAS I WHEN THIS HAPPENED’ yelled Donghyuck, horrified that his roommate had sex in their room.<br/>
‘Ummm asleep… but thats beside the point, please, please, please, im begging you’ pleaded Renjun.<br/>
—<br/>
This is how Donghyuck found himself in a large tye-dye hoodie and joggers ambling the corridors of the block of accommodation next to his. Donghyuck had been grumbling under his breath about how :<br/>
1 ) he was tired.<br/>
2 ) he was cold.<br/>
3 ) Renjun, that damn beta, had sex right next to him - ugh was this some type of kink (disgusting).<br/>
4 ) he couldn’t find this damn room all the corridors looked the same. </p><p>‘Ooooh look who we have here, a pretty omega all alone and right outside my room, how convenient,’ cackled some slimy and drunk alpha.<br/>
*Now omega’s on their own isn’t an issue in modern society. Naturally, there are still oafs in this world that cling onto archaic values but unless an omega is in heat Donghyuck’s actions were perfectly normal and acceptable. Although, anyone regardless of their secondary gender should be weary of drunkards at 3am. Hence, Donghyuck immediately jumped and felt intimidated by the alphas presence. The alpha clearly noticed Donghyuck’s petrified state by his pheromones, but this only caused him to chuckle gleefully. </p><p>However, before anything could happen a third party intervened snarling at Donhyuck’s offender. The perverted alpha too drunk to deal with this sort of confrontation shrugged his shoulders, fumbled with his keys and disappeared into his room. </p><p>Relief overcame Donghyuck as he remained unmoved, shell shocked.<br/>
His rescuer turned around to face Donghyuck, his threatening pheromones dissipating into their surroundings being replaced with ones of concern. His rescuer was an alpha he could tell by his scent.. it was cedar wood and peppermint. It left Donghyuck calm, yet with a fuzzy sensation in his stomach. Frankly, he smelt really good and Donghyuck made sure to take a large deep breathe.<br/>
‘Are you okay? I was just a by-passer and couldn’t help but intervene’ said his rescuer.<br/>
Donghyuck scanned him from head to toe and his rescuer… no his hero, saviour, guardian-angel was very very attractive. He was maybe just an inch or two taller and had large eyes that pierced right into Donghyuck’s soul. His concern felt genuine and Donghyuck couldn’t help but warm to the stranger immediately. Donghyuck further observed that the  man's slouchy sweatshirt, basketball shorts, glasses and messy hair mirrored Donghyuck’s own comfort over fashion style. His rugged rescuer was breathless in Donghyuck’s humble opinion.<br/>
Thankfully, Donghyuck snapped out of it quickly enough so that his rescuer still thought he was in shock from his confrontation from the previous alpha.<br/>
‘Yes, goodness thank you so much, I was just..’ wheezed Donghyuck, cheeks burning.<br/>
‘Is it okay if I walk you to your room’ interrupted the alpha, clearly misinterpreting Donghyuck’s gay panic for fear.<br/>
‘Umm, actually I was on a mission to rescue my friend from room 127 but I couldn’t find it and ironically it was me that ended up being rescued’ rambled Donghyuck. At this statement the Alpha furrowed his eyebrows, but proceeded to lead Donghyuck down the corridor ( the opposite direction to which Donghyuck had been walking in - meaning he’d passed room 127 earlier unnoticed ).<br/>
‘So I’m clearly failing to rescue my friend from his promiscuous activities at 4am, but what are you doing ?’ chuckled Donghyuck attempting to make some small talk to fill the gaping silence.<br/>
The stranger who had gone into deep thought almost tripped over his feet and now back in the present moment said ‘Oh I was just moping around waiting for my roommate to finish up in our room. if you know what I mean..’.<br/>
‘Well at least you're better than mine’ grumbled Donghyuck once again at the thought of Renjun having sex right next to him. </p><p>Eventually, they came to a halt outside room 127 and Donghyuck sent Renjun a quick text informing him that he was outside. Renjun slipped out and hastily put on the t-shirt Donhyuck had brought ( the tshirt was short sleeved and very thin for it being winter, to which Renjun scowled at (ungrateful beta). Regardless, there was no way Donghyuck was bringing Renjun a hoodie, he needed some sort of revenge for making him get up). Donghyuck turned around to thank the alpha once again only for the him to walk passed Renjun into the room.<br/>
‘Well it looks like my friend is done' as he directed his head towards another stranger passed out on the couch, who was very very nude. ‘Pleasure meeting you, its Mark by the way’ smirked the stranger who was presumably called Mark.<br/>
‘Ah Donghyuck, thank you for earlier’ Donghyuck responded.<br/>
At this Mark closed the door, and Donghyuck frowned at the alpha’s missing presence.</p><p>…...<br/>
‘Earlier?’ queried Renjun’<br/>
‘Shut up’ snapped Donghyuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi this is my first fic and I'm in a bit of a competition with a friend.<br/>I really appreciate your feedback, so please leave comments and i will definetly respond.<br/>Leave kudos too :))<br/>I didn't have a beta reader so be leniant. Anyways I'll update really soon.<br/>Hope you enjoyed this first chapter xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>